


Do you know it yet?

by mariehugs



Category: Rhett & Link, rhett&link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariehugs/pseuds/mariehugs
Summary: Link admits something to Rhett, but his reaction isn't what he expected...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is very smut! so if you don't like sex well you should go :) also I love Rhett and Link lol   
> Enjoy!

Link entered the office and stared at Rhett he was thinking about this for a while and he wanted to tell Rhett about it. He thought it was important for him to know after all his reflections.

-Rhett ?

-Link?

-I gotta tell you something... important

-ok, what is it? I'm listening,he said pushing his laptop away.

-I think that... Hum.... Ok well.... I'm gay...

Rhett stayed quiet for a while.

-but how ... Do you know? And what about those girlfriends you had? 

-well, about those "girlfriends"...   
They weren't really my girlfriends...

-but you presented them to me?!

-yeah that's all I did with them...

-but why would you do this? Why would you lie to me? I don't mind if you're gay! You're my best friend! 

-I didn't tell you because I was scared of your reaction ...and also... I tried with other... Boys, but I can't DO it with them...

-well maybe you're not gay then? I mean if you don't like it with guys you're probably not...? 

-no... You don't get it, I'm -I'm only gay for you...

-Fo-wha.... Me?

-I know! I know! Oh god! I knew this was gonna be a bitch. Ok I love you and I don't want this to become awkward because you're my best friend, but also I would want to be more, but it doesn't make any sense caus you're not even gay!! And I just couldn't live without telling you anymore, because it was killing me, but now I regret it because I know you won't feel the same way, Link's eyes began to fill up with tears, I shouldn't of tell you because you'll worry about me now! 

Rhett stood up and took Link in his arms, gently passing his hand on his back.

-don't you worry Link, I'll always be there for you.

Link raised his head and looked into Rhett's eyes making him smile. Link pressed their lips together in a kiss. Rhett jumped but just pushed him away slowly. Link realized what he just did and turned away in horror.

-Oh God! I am so sorry! I just couldn't resist your green eyes staring at me and I've dreamed about this for so long.... I'm such a goof! I shouldn't of let myself go like that I'm sorry...

-It's okay, just don't do it again.  
Rhett felt strange about that kiss, he thought he'll be repulsed or disgusted by it but it felt... Good and maybe... Even wanting some more... But he was not gay, he was just friend with Link. Maybe it was the compassion... He wasn't sure but he knew it was an accident that wasn't happening again.

The beginning of the week of the week was tense, Link as acting normally but Rhett was more distant. Link noticed the change and was a little upset with Rhett. He said he would always be there for him, but he wasn't right now. Link decided to go see Rhett in their office.

-I knew I shouldn't of tell you...

-what?... What do you mean? 

-you're not acting the same... You're more distant, you only talk to me for the work we do since the beginning of the week.

-I-I'm sorry.... Hey you know what? I need to do something!

-hum... Ok what are you doing? 

-well... Don't move and close you're eyes. I've got a... Surprise for you!

-really? What is it my birthday?! Link executed, now fully smiling and excited, I'm waiting! He said as he felt Rhett's lips touching his. 

Link felt a shiver go through his body and started to kiss Rhett passionately,pushing him against the desk and grabbing his hips. Rhett quickly broke the kiss opening his eyes to an heavy-breathing Link in front of him.

-woah...hum...I don't.... I....

Link approached to kiss him again, but Rhett escaped his grip walking towards the wall pressing his back against it. 

-why did you do this?! You-you can't play with me like this? Link yelled at Rhett, I have feelings for you and you give me hope for nothing! Do you know how hard it is for me?!

Link rushed out of the room leaving Rhett to his own thoughts.

-Wait, Link!

Rhett knew he liked what Link was doing to him, but he felt too vulnerable to keep going. He felt bad for what he did to him, but he had to make sure. Rhett found Link sitting at the GMM table randomly playing on his phone. 

-Link?... Link listen... I'm sorry, I don't want to play with your emotions. I...

-then why did you do this? Interrupted Link.

-Listen... It's just because you are so sure about your feelings and you confused me the other day when you kissed me... And I wanted to know! I wanted to know my feelings too. Rhett looked at the floor. I don't know anymore and you come to me with so much confidence that I can't handle it...

Link got up and approached Rhett.

-Maybe I can help you know...

Rhett stepped back till he reached the wall and breathed stressfully as Link came closer. Link gently kissed him on the lips barely reaching on the tip of his toes. He slowly went down his neck reaching for his hair at the same time. Link was pasting himself not to furiously rip off every single item of clothing that Rhett was wearing. Rhett was now breathing heavily on Link's neck and he had pulled Link's hips closer to his. 

-Do you know it yet? Whispered Link in Rhett's ear as he gently bit his earlobe. 

Link could feel himself getting hard and he didn't want to intimidate Rhett, but at this moment Rhett pushed Link back on the desk and started kissing him on the neck. Link grasp Rhett's hair and moaned. 

Rhett reached his hands to Links bare back and Link quickly took his shirt off, unbuttoning Rhett's shirt in a hurry. Rhett's touch was making him crazy and he only wanted more. Rhett's shirt finally off, Link immediately stuck his chest on Rhett's and started to do up and down motions between their two bodies. Link was moving quickly, kissing Rhett on every showing part. Rhett felt overwhelmed and didn't wanted it to stop, but he was a little intimidated by Link and felt vulnerable. Link was breathing more heavily and Rhett could feel his hardened cock underneath his jeans.

-Fuck me,Rhett.... Right here, right now! Link said in Rhett's ear. 

Rhett felt aroused, but everything was going so fast. Link was teasing him through his jeans for him to say yes. Link was getting impatient so he started to button down his jeans, now only in boxers and did the same to Rhett. 

Link slowly went back up and kissed Rhett pressing their bodies against each other. Link was sneakily pulling down Rhett's underwear. Rhett couldn't help but smile, but he was getting stressed and conscious about the situation. 

-Link... Stoaaa...., his words were lost when he felt Links penis rubbing against his. 

Link was bitting his collar bone. Link took both Rhett's hands and placed them on his ass getting even closer to him.

Rhett suddenly pushed himself away, it was all too much to handle for a first time and he was feeling intimidated by Link's attitude. Link took a step forward, but Rhett immediately placed his hand in front of him. It took him a second before Rhett could calm himself and talk normally. 

-listen, I don't want to hurt your feelings,but....

-but you do desire me as much as I do.... Should of seen that coming, who am I for you to be attracted to? In your mind, I'm just your friend... Nothing else..., Link looked at the ground.

-That's not true! I do desire you! You can't believe how much you turn me on with your dirty talking in my ears, Rhett wondered for a second before he focused again, but it's just too much at once. I'm new to this and you have pretty fast paste...

-I'm sorry... I'm just a little impatient... It's because I've been waiting for so long... It drived me crazy to see you like this so close to me... So close... 

Link bit his lip and took a step forward, devouring Rhett with his eyes. Halfway to Rhett, Link stopped and closed his eyes firmly, like he wanted to go back to reality. Suddenly, he felt Rhett's hand on his hips, his whole body shivered, but he resisted the urge to move and grab Rhett.

-Is this hard for you? Rhett asked with a strange tone.  
Link shook his head vigorously in response.

-Is it as hard as you are right now? 

Link understood that Rhett was playing with him and his whole body bented forward when he felt Rhett's hand brush his cock. Link was fully erected and needed to be touched. With great difficulty, Link opened his eyes and saw Rhett bitting his lips while admiring his groin. The sight was unbearable and Link took his own hand and started pleasuring himself. 

He moaned,but his relief was cut short when Rhett took his two arms and pinned him back to the wall, blocking of any movement. Rhett's body was now glued to his and he tried to move his hips to relief himself again, but Rhett held him tighter on the wall so he couldn't move anymore. Link mouth fell open, he was really turned on, but also very frustrated by Rhett. Rhett's face was only inches away from his and he was staring deeply into his eyes.

-Rhett... Link wined, trying to kiss him by moving his head but he was still too far away.

Rhett followed Links arms down and licked his lips nervously. Now free, Link grabbed Rhett's ass and squeezed it a little bit. Rhett grunted and was distracted from keeping Link in place. Link took the opportunity to come closer to Rhett and started whispering in his ear. 

-Do you like that Rhett? Do you want more of that? More of me? He punctuated the last word by a thrust on Rhett, Do you like it when I'm talking dirty? You would like it if I kissed you...all over your sweet body? He said punctuating each word with a kiss on the neck.

Rhett was really hard and Link could feel it on his thigh. He started moving it up and down Rhett's erection and Rhett moaned, eyes to the sky. Link gently pushed Rhett by his shoulder, now weakened by Link's techniques. He slowly went down Rhett's sides, following the curves of his body with his hands.  
Link was now on his knees, Rhett stared down and realized what happened. He reached down for Link's shoulder to stop him, but Link was already licking the tip of dick and Rhett's hands crashed on the wall. He could feel his knees weakened under his weight as Link took his length in his mouth. 

Rhett held Link's head gently pressing forward, surprised by how easily Link was taking it. Rhett moaned and tapped Link's shoulder to warn him. Link immediately retrieved, leaving Rhett unsatisfied. 

Rhett looked down to see a grin on Link's face. He grunted and grabbed Link by the chin, smacking their lips together. Rhett grabbed Link's ass and pressed him against him. Rhett reached in Link's boxers and grabbed his hard cock. Link's smile faded and his mouth gaped open as Rhett backed him up on the wall again. Link held on Rhett's shoulder and moaned pushing into Rhett's hand. Rhett was attacking Link's neck with kisses and he could feel Link's breath on his shoulder and neck. Rhett's arousal grew again as he felt Link's teeth in his collar bone, feeling the vibration coming from Link's throat. 

Link was close to his orgasm and he grasped Rhett's back, sinking his nails in his back. He yelled Rhett's name as he came, putting all his weight on Rhett's shoulders as he fell limp. Rhett's hand was covered in cum and he helped Link stand up. His dick felt heavy on his belly so he reached down and started stroking himself. Link's eyes opened again and he started kissing Rhett, bringing him closer to his climax. Link joined Rhett and rubbed his dick till he came, splattering it all over their belly and chests. 

Link lowered Rhett to the ground both exhausted. He kissed him and smiled. 

-I love you,Rhett. 

-I love you too Link, he smile kissing him on the forehead and replacing a lock of hair to where it belongs, now we should go get clean now don't we? 

-you wanna share the shower?,Link said grinning. 

He got up and swayed his hips and looking backwards at Rhett and sticking his tongue out.

-hungry already? 

-I'm always hungry, Link said with lust in his eyes and lightly butting his lower lip, better hurry up I'm gonna get impatient.

-who says that's a bad thing? Rhett chuckled as he followed Link across the studio. 

The end


End file.
